


Soft Spot (Red Dead Redemption)

by Elisabethh98



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Dutch, More tags coming, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, red dead redemption 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabethh98/pseuds/Elisabethh98
Summary: Life hasn't been easy for Dutch lately with most of his plans going south, but after being saved by Catherine Hanley he might be on a new path. Who would have thought a bear attack would have saved him from his own destiny?**Ongoing Project**





	1. Chapter 1

Catherine Hanley was out in the woods setting up a bear trap, when she heard someone yell for help. She grabbed her rifle just in case, and walked in the direction of the shouting. A man a few years older than her was trapped below the bear she was trying to hunt. She fired off a few shots, killing the bear. She rolled the bear of his victim and kneeled down next to the dead caracass. She took out her knife from her holster and skinned the bear. 

"Thank you, miss. I believe my horse got scared and ran away". The man said, crying in agony as he tried to stand up. 

"Just be more careful next time. You can rest at my camp". Catherine replied, smiling slightly. 

She led the man back to her camp, where her Andalusian was waiting. She walked straight over to her stallion to give him some hay. After doing so she turned to the stranger. "If you try to mount him, you will be kicked off". 

The only smiled knowing quite too well that one. His horse was the same, well mostly. There were only one person at camp his horse had startes to take a liking to. Arthur Morgan and his charm with horses. 

"You up here all on your own then, miss?" The man took a seat next to the fire, trying to not show how frigtened he had gotten by that bear.

"Yeah, I travel around mostly. Don't stick too long at one place. Could go looking for your horse in the morning. Might run into another bear this late". Catherine informed him as she took a seat next to the fire too.

"Doesn't it get lonely at times?". The man asked, trying to not pry.

"I wouldn't mind having someone else to tag along with, but I enjoy my own company too. Now lets get some sleep". Catherine replied and directed the man into her tent.

"There is only on bedroll". The man tried to point out. Looking around unsure for the first time in his life.

"Well, I don't bite and I ain't scared of you. We could share, come on old man". The mention of old man had the man huff, but do as the woman told him to. 

"I am not a good man, miss. Far from it". The man told her as he made himself comfortable. He was about to add another comment until he noticed she was already asleep. While she was asleep he couldn't help, but to admire her. She was a few years younger than him and she sure seemed to know what she was doing. 

"Hope nobody back at back will be worried!". He thought before he fell asleep. 

He woke to birds chirping and the sound of the fire going still. He turned to his side to find the woman already awake. 

He stood up and streched finding her out with her horse. She was looking over his hooves and by the looks of it, she had just brushed his coat too. 

"Ready to look for your horse?". Catherine asked as she walked in the direction of her bear trap. The man followed after her silently.

He almost pissed his pants, when he spotted a bear to his left only a few meters away from him. After a few seconds he happily concluded that the bear was dead, thank god. 

"We should go down to the steam, my horse always go down there, while I am hunting bears". Catherine said, leading the way. 

Sure enough there stood a white Arabian down by the stream. "That's the Count". The man said excitedly as he walked down to his horse. "Hey boy, how I missed you". 

Catherine watched from the side as she suddenly got an idea. "Join me back to camp, got something for you!". 

They walked back to camp and the man watched as Catherine teared down her camp. She stowed the skinned bear on her horse as she mounted him. The man followed her on his horse, back to the bear trap. "I won't be able to carry them both, so you should take one of them with you". Catherine said, getting down from her horse. She skinned the other bear for the man who just looked at her shocked. 

"I should be the one thanking you-". The man started to say, but he was hushed.

"You thank me if we meet next time. Might even have another apple for your horse then". Catherine answered, as she held out an apple for his horse.

"Thank you, miss". The man said as he rode away. 

Catherine followed him silently for some time before she saw him heading into the woods. She sure knew where he was going, she had used that area for a camp some time ago. She decided to not follow him any further as she spotted some Lemoyne Raider. She turned around to head over to Saint Denis. The ride itself wasn't too bad, but she was in the need for a good damn bath. 

"Oi lady hold up". Someone shouted. 

Catherine turned around to see one of those damn Lemoyne Raiders. They were everywhere, no matter how hard she tried to get away they always found her. "What would you say about getting some gold for revealing where Arthur Morgan is?" One of them said, making Catherine raise her eyebrow.

"I don't know anyone by that name. Sorry sir". Catherine replied, honestly. 

"Hm. Alright, but we will keep an eye on you". 

Catherine watched them ride away as she hurried over to Saint Denis. She hitched her horse and went to rent a room. She walked up to the receptionist at the same time as another man both asking to rent a room at the same time. 

"Let the lady here have the room". The man said, turning on his heal to walk out the door. 

Catherine grabbed his wrist before he could exit. "We will share the room, thank you". 

Catherine led the way upstairs and set her things down in her room. She turned around to look at the man who, just stared at her as if she was crazy. 

"I am Hosea Matthews. I do believe we have never met before". The man named Hosea said. He waited for Catherine to tell him her name, but she didn't say anything. 

"Never heard of you. Look I won't be much in the room, other than to sleep. So, dont' mind me". Catherine said as she walked over to the balcony. She peered outside to see that those Lemoyne Raiders had followed her to town. They stood next to her horse, looking around for her. 

"Damn it. Those idiots followed me". Catherine snapped, pulling out her rifle from her bag. 

"Who followed you?". Hosea asked, confused.

"Lemoyne Raiders. They keep offering me gold to track down some outlaws. Only problem is that I don't know who they are asking me to track down. You can call me Cath". Catherine said. She glanced down to her horse to finally see them riding away. 

"If they are offering you gold, won't it be a good idea to say yes then?" Hosea asked, confused.

"I got enough gold and money on my own. I don't want to say yes to them, because then they will tell Colm O'Driscoll that they got me to do it. Then I will have that idiot on my tail". Catherine replied, rolling her eyes. She walked over to the bed and laid down. 

"Well, I guess we got something in common. Ain't much a fan of O'Driscolls myself either". Hosea said as he laid down next to Catherine. 

"Look Hosea, I will probably use this hotel room for the next week. If I am not here I am probably as far away from Saint Denis as possible. Pleasure to meet you, but I need to get going". Catherine informed as she grabbed her weapons heading out the door. 

**A few days later**

Catherine was sitting at a her camp near Annesburgh, when a man arrived on a dark bay Andalusian. He turned to look at Catherine, once he noticed that she was just watching him. "Fancy some food?". Catherine found herself asking. 

The man dismounted his horse and introduced himself. "I am Arthur Mogran, pleasure to meet you miss". 

Catherine just looked up at him shocked, patting the seat next to her.

"You know some Lemoyne Raiders offered me gold to reveal information about where you were hiding. They didn't believe me, when I told them I had never met you before. Thanks to that they keep following me around". Catherine said, making Arthur study her.

"I take it, you didn't take their gold, then?". Arthur asked. 

"No, I am Cath, btw". Catherine revealed, giving him a plate of the stew she had just made.

"This tastes amazing. I prefer this over that stew I get back at my camp. Worst shit, I have ever eaten". 

"Thanks. I pretty much live out in the woods, so I needed to learn to make a decent meal for my horse and I". 

"We should go out to hunt some day and I might show you how to make that stew". 

"That would be great, I need to go now. How would I find you?" Arthur asked, looking at Catherine.

"I am renting a room in Saint Denis together with this handsome old man, who I don't know. So you will find me there, or you can just look for an Andalusian with a red rose in his mane". Catherine revealed. She watched Arthur leave to do whatever his plans were. She kind of had to admit, he was quite cute and seemed like someone she wanted to spend more time getting to know. 

She mounted her horse and rode down to the river. That's when she spotted a white horse, she thought looked familiar. She dismounted her horse and walked down to the horse. Her stallion followed after her like a lost puppy. "Hey boy". She spoke, earning the horse attention. 

She took out an apple from her satchel as she recognized the horse. Catherine looked around for the owner of the horse, spotting him standing hogtied to a tree a few meters away from the horse. "Do trouble follow you, mister?" Catherine asked, laughing. 

He looked up at her words, trying to form a sentence. "I ehh...might have been robbed. Didn't have much money on me though". 

Catherine just shook her head amused, untying the man quickly. She took him back to his horse, finding it funny how he always seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

"Come on!". Catherine said, mounting her horse. 

The man got up on his horse and they were almost out of the forest when a shot was fired. The man next to Catherine whined in agony. Catherine looked to her right to spot one of the members of the Murfee Brood gang. Seeing that it was them she was dealing with she fired off a few shots and made their way away from there as quickly as possible. Just as she thought they where in the clear sone, she felt herself fall off her horse. 

The man stopped shortly, but she yelled for him to continue, to get his wound checked on. She watched as her horse ran away, following the man. She sure as hell didn't want her horse to catch a bullet. Although she was afraid of how she would be able to fight them off all by herself. One of those Murfee Brood members straddled her with a knife. He managed to stabb her straight into her lower stomach. She thought she was going to die there, until the gang ran off after someone riding by stopped to help her out. 

"You alright?" That voice. She knew that voice. She turned her head, looking up at someone she thought would be long gone anyway.

"I am alright, Arthur. My horse ran away though". Catherine said, sadly. 

Arthur got down from his horse, and tried to help Catherine up. Although she told him she could get up on herself and that she was fine. "I got a friend in Saint Denis named Hosea, who could get you something for that wound". Arthur said, getting up on his horse. He was amused that she got up on his horse, without showing any kind of pain. "Tough woman". He thought. 

"Hosea. Does he have whitened hair? Does he normally wear a blue vest witha denim shirt and orange neckerchief with dark gray pants and high boots? Is he an intelligent, handsome, old man?" Catherine asked, getting Arthur's attention. 

"Yes, that's him". Arthur answer, riding to Saint Denis.

"That's that old man I told you I shared a hotel room with". Catherine revealed, making Arthur laugh. 

By the time they arrived in Saint Denis, they quickly spotted Catherine's horse standing outside of the hotel. Arthur dismounted his horse and helped Catherine down from his horse. They walked into the hotel, but stopped at the stairs. "I am going to carry you up the stairs, if you like it or not". Arthur said, and lifted the woman up in his arms. 

"Thanks, but I could have walked those stairs myself". 

Arthur just looked at her as she set her down and watched her open the door to her room. 

As they walked inside. Catherine was shocked to see the man she had told to get away as quickly as possible, being treated by Hosea. Both of them turned to glance at Arthur and herself. By the knowing looks, she knew they knew each other.

"Let me guess, you are all in the same gang right?" Catherine asked, taking a seat on her bed. She was suddenly aware that her back hurt like hell. 

"Uhm, Arthur. Could you do me a favour?" Catherine asked, with a soft voice. "Could you remove a bulled from my back, cannot reach it myself". She added as it was the most logical thing in the world. 

Arthur sprung into action getting some alcohol ready and getting a bandage ready. "You will have to lift up your shirt, Cath". Arthur spoke, gasping as she did so. Her entire back was filled with nasty, purple bruises. He turned his attention to Hosea and saw the man looking concerned. 

Arthur managed to get the wound in her back cleaned out as he watched her clean the stab wound herself, lying down on her side to rest. He tilted his head to Hosea for an explanation. 

"So how did you both end up hurt anyway?" Hosea asked, breaking the silence. 

"Well I never introduced myself properly. I am Catherine Hanley, and I love nothing more than my dear stallion, Barnaby". Catherine revealed, smiling at Arthur.

"Well I am Dutch van der Linde and these two are my two best men". Dutch revealed making Catherine nod.

"Now, tell them the story or I will". Catherine said, making Dutch groan. 

"Alright, but you got to promise me to not tell anyone back at camp this alright!". Dutch said sternly, before he continued. "So the other day I was just out riding, when saw this huge buck. I decided to try to hunt it down, but as I was close it ran away and so did my horse. Although I didn't realize at the right moment why my horse ran off. The next thing I know is that I am tackled to the ground with a huge bear on top of me. Out of nowhere Catherine appears and kill that bastard. She let me stay at her camp, help me find the Count the next day and then she gived me the skinned bear. The only reason she was up there was to hunt bears. The next time we meet it after I have had a run in with some bounty hunters looking for you, Arthur. I have no idea, why they didn't recognize me and was looking for you. Anyway they robbed me and Catherine found me hogtied to a tree near Annesburgh. She untied me and took me back to The Count. Then as we were almost out of the forest, the Murfee Brood gang showed up and they shot me. Catherine told me to keep going after she was shot down from her horse. I am not sure why, but her horse followed me all the way to the hotel and here we are". Dutch revealed.

"So you mean, that you are the reason she got hurt". Hosea asked, asking the question Arthur feared to ask. 

"Sadly, now how did you describe Hosea again?". Dutch replied.

"An intelligent, handsome and old man. I do believe that's what I said. Right, Arthur?" Catherine said, watching how Hosea almost melted at her fine words. 

"Now who do you think seems like the proper gentlemen to you?" Dutch asked, hoping for some great feedback.

"I got to stick with Arthur for that. He carried me up the stairs, for god sake. He liked my stew and I gotta say he got a great taste in horses". Catherine revealed, making Dutch almost frown. He had thought she would mention him, but of course she mentioned Arthur. 

"Come on, I am sure we can fit four people on this bed". Cath offered. She came up with this great idea, that managed to get everyone on the bed somehow. Even though Cath herself was lying on top of Arthur, while the other two were almost spooning to fit on the bed. "I don't need the pillows, take it you two old men. I got a human pillow". Cath added giving away her pillows. 

If looks could kill, Dutch would have killed Arthur ages ago. 

"Oh Dutch, no need to be the jealous type. Might even kiss, him if that makes you happier". Dutch blushed at being caught, but he felt as a fool when he heard Hosea and Arthur laughing. 

"Of course, there are nothing between them. They just tried to mock me". Dutch thought as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch let his guard down and someone close to him gets hurt.

Catherine had healed nicely as she had stayed in her hotel room most of the time. The scars could still be seen and it wasn't fun moving around. Arthur had stayed with her most days to keep her from opening up the wounds again. 

Luckily for Dutch, he was able to hide that he had been shot, due to it only being a graze. He had offered Cath to come and live with his camp until she knew where she was heading next. She had accepted the offer and found out she would be sharing a tent with Arthur.

"We should head into camp now, won't be that many when you arrive then!". Arthur concluded helping Catherine pack her stuff. He took some of her supplies to set up her tent and stowed thwm on his horse. Then they walked down to the main street and mounted their horses. 

The ride to camp was short and hardly anyone was at camp. Sure enough some people where there, but nobody that would mind the extra company. 

"You brought a whore with you back to camp, Morgan?" Someone asked. 

Catherine dismounted her horse and ignored the man.

"Shut it, Micah!". Arthur replied making the man shut up. Arthur helped Catherine carry her things over to his tent. 

Catherine was suddenly very dizzy as she was close to Arthur's tent. She dropped everything she was carrying to fall to the ground. 

Arthur let go of all the things he war carrying to carry Cath bridal style over to his bed lying her down. Then he got the things into his tent, pulling the walls down to give her some privacy too. He sat with her until she woke up, wanting to let her know he was going out to hunt for the camp. He couldn't just leave her with Micah hanging around. He had to wait for Hosea and Dutch to come back to camp to sit with her. He had noticed how jealous Dutch got, when Cath had acted with affection towards Arthur himself. 

"Hey Dutch! Arthur brought a whore into camp!". Arthur heard Micah's loud voice say. 

"Dammit!" Arthur thought, wanting to strangle him already.

One of the walls of Arthur's tent was lifted, enough for someone to enter. Arthur looked up to find Hosea and Dutch staring back at him. "How's the wound, Dutch?" Arthur asked, watching the two older men.

"I am alright, son. It's her I am worried about, she literally walked into a suicide to make sure I made it out of there alive. We need to keep her around". Dutch spoke, noticing that Arthur wasn't even looking his way.

"What's wrong, boy?" Hosea asked, noticing the sudden change in Arthur's movements. He wasn't meeting their eyes at all and he seemed out of it.

"I just, can you watch over her until she wakes up? There is something I need to do". Arthur asked, forgetting about going out to hunt. 

"Yeah, but be careful son". Dutch called after Arthur. Dutch peaked out through the walls of Arthur's tent to watch Arthur mount his horse and ride away. He motioned with his hands for John and Charles's attention. They hurried over quickly. "I need you boys to do me a favour. I need you to go and look for Arthur if he isn't back by the morning. He seemed off, as if something was bugging him. Hosea and I heard rumours about bounty hunters looking for him and cannot have him taken capitive now, can we?". Dutch told them.

"Of, course we will go and look for him, Dutch". Charles answered, heading back over to do the rest of their duties. 

Dutch returned to Hosea, taking a seat next to where Cath was lying. She was breathing, but her eyes were still closed. 

**The next morning**

Dutch knew that he should be worried about Cath's wellbeing, but he found himself worried that Arthur wasn't back yet. "I am going to step outside". Dutch revealed walking out of Arthur's tent. He was about to go and see if he could spot, Arthur's horse when Mr. Pearson and Micah appeared. 

"Look Dutch, we might got something. Mr. Pearson met some O'Driscoll boys the other day and they got to talking and they want a piece offering". Micah informed Dutch. 

Dutch looked troubled over at the two of them unsure of the idea itself. He had a bad feeling about the outcome, but pushed his thoughts down.

"We got to take every chance we got". Micah piped in.

"It could be a trap though, I killed his brother". Dutch spoke, not believing his own ears. 

"Of course it is a trap, but we can get Morgan to protect us. Then me and you go into the lion's den". Micah managed to convince Dutch.

"Where is Morgan anyway?" Pearson asked, just as the three of them spotted Morgan ride into camp. "Oh Morgan!" Pearson shouted. The three of them walked over to Arthur, who just looked at Micah and Dutch unsure. 

Dutch knew far too well, when Arthur didn't agree to one of Micah's plans. He also knew he would agree just to keep them safe, that alone made Dutch not know how to react. 

"We are going to meet Colm and his boys and you are going to protect us". Dutch said, making Arthur nod. 

"Lets go, you, me and Arthur to protect us". Dutch concluded with a final thought. As long as Hosea stayed to take care of Cath, it shouldn't be any problems. 

As the three of them rode to the meeting point, they spotted some of Colm's boys watching them. Micah showed them the place where Arthur would have the perfect view over where Dutch and Micah would meet up with Colm. They parted their ways after making sure Arthur was set up alright and rode down to the meeting stop. Dutch tried to keep calm as Colm appeared. 

"Hello Dutch". Colm spoke, dismounting his horse. " "It's been a while". 

"Sure". 

"How's your gang doing? They still believing in ya?" Dutch barely registered what happened after that. He couldn't wrapp his head around that fact that he had made peace with Colm after all these years. He didn't know if he should be happy or not. Dutch dismounted his horse at the spot they decided to meet Arthur at. They waited about an hour, before they decided to head back to camp. 

"Morgan hasn't been himself lately, maybe he forgot". Micah offered, trying to not let Dutch overthink why he wasn't there.

The ride back to camp was short and Dutch found himself a little sadden that Arthur's horse wasn't back at camp either. He strode passed everyone and headed to Arthur's tent. His smile falted as soon as he saw that Cath was still lifeless. Hosea was reading another one of his books in the corner watching over her.

"How did it go?" Hosea asked, watching Dutch take a seat on the side of Arthur's bed. 

"It went great. We are finally at peace with Colm, after all these years". Dutch revealed. 

"I don't know if I believe that it's over, Dutch. Where is Arthur?". Hosea asked worriedly. 

"Haven't seen him, since before we met up with Colm. Like Micah said, he hasn't been himself. Might had some errands to accomplish. You know how he is". Dutch replied. He offered Hosea a chance to get some proper rest, while he stayed with Cath. 

Hosea had left as told Dutch he would be back soon. Dutch had nodded his head at the information, running his fingers over his newly wound. He hadn't dared to tell anyone about them. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone until Charles walked into the tent. 

"Hey Dutch, are you alright?" Charles asked, catching Dutch attention.

"I am alright, why you asking?" Dutch asked, trying to figure it out.

"Mostly everyone at camp, knows you were shot, Dutch. You ain't that well at hiding the pain". Charles revealed, taking up the spot where Hosea had been sitting.

"Honestly though, I am alright. She saved me, then Arthur came out of nowhere and saved her from the Murfee Brood after she told me to escape". Dutch revealed noticing that Cath was moving. He kneeled instantly next to her bed, moving his hand up to gently graze her face. 

"Dutch?". Cath asked. She moved her hand up to meet Dutch's hand.

"Cath, it's alright". Dutch spoke softly. He handed Cath a cup of water, letting Charles help her to sit up. 

"Where's Arthur?" Cath asked, notcing that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"He is out. Usually doesn't stay in camp most of the time. I am sure he will be back soon, probably wanting to see how you are doing. We made peace with Colm". Dutch answered her, watching her stare at him. 

"No, you didn't. It's probably a trap, Colm would give you up just like that. He is the reason I got those bruises on my back". Cath revealed just as Hosea came back inside. 

"Colm did that to you? Why?". Dutch asked. He was confused, didn't know she knew Colm at all.

"When I first got here, I didn't know how things ruled. I went over here to meet up with my family helping them out, but by the time I reached their ranch. Some outlaws had been there and burned the entire place down. I found my families bodies burned to death. The out of nowhere a man was waiting on me, he offered to give me a roof to stay under if I did as he told me to. At first he wanted me to kill some people for him, but I refused and ran off. I learned to take care of myself the hard way. Later I found out that the man had been Colm. He sent his boys after me, as soon as he heard that I was still alive. Got me one time, tortured me and yeah. After that everything changed, I grew as a person and learned to mostly handle myself on my own". Cath revealed. 

By the look in her eyes Dutch knew that she was telling him the truth. She was a fighter and he was happy to have her on his side. 

**Four Days Later**

Dutch sitting in his tent, trying to clear his thoughts. Cath was still in Arthur's tent, being the only available tent at the moment. Hosea was sitting at his right and they were both worried about their so called son. There had been no sign of life from him. The boys had heard around in the local towns and nobody had seen him. The sound of hooves hitting the ground broke them out of their thoughts. Dutch and Hosea both ran over to the guard spot, seeing a familiar horse. 

John and Micah had been the ones at guard duty, trying to calm the rearing horse. Sure enough the horse made it back to camp, but Arthur was nowhere in sight. Dutch had to hold in his laugh as he watched Micah being kicked in the sins of the scared animal. They managed to calm the horse down, then noticing the amount of dried blood on the saddle. 

Charles walked over to the now calmed down mare and removed the saddle, noticing that the mammal had taken a bullet. "His horse had been shot at, Dutch". Charles spoke. Knowing that he needed to get the bullet out. 

"Kieran you take care of Arthur's horse, the rest of you come with me. We are finding who ever did this". Dutch commanded. 

"I am coming with you". Dutch turned his head to see Cath with a rifle in her hands. At this point he knew there were no need to argue. He had to let her come with him. For all he knew Arthur could already be dead. Why didn't he trust his guts about Arthur being hurt, when they left the peace offering.

"That's it!". Dutch thought, finally catching onto who had Arthur. "Come on, lets find some O'Driscoll boys!". Dutch roared, riding out of camp. 

They quickly found some of Colm's boys, which told them where they could find their friend. Dutch and the members of his gangs killed everyone at the camp, knowing that they couldn't keep them alive at the risk of not making it out of there. Charles had been the one to find the cellar, that they thought Arthur had been kept in. Charles, Hosea and Dutch walked down the stairs, leaving the rest upstairs to keep watch for anymore of Colm's boys. 

The further down they got, the more blood they spotted. They literally walked in a pool of blood as they entered the cellar. They didn't spot Arthur right away. "Arthur?" Hosea said, chocking at the sight in front of him. Arthur was lying on the ground in his own blood, there were no movements and he was barely breathing. Hosea moved his hands up to Arthur's throat to feel for pulse, it was weak, but barely there. "He is alive, but just barely". Hosea confirmed. 

Dutch lifted Arthur up in his arms, getting help from Charles. They carried him up to Dutch's horse. Somehow they managed to get Arthur up on the horse, with Dutch seated behind him. "We gotta move fast now". Dutch said, speeding back to camp. He pressed his horse to the maximum, but he knew The Count understood that it was an emergency. Arthur was carried over to Dutch's tent, where he would be given more privacy than in his own tent. 

Dutch took up the seat next to Arthur together with Hosea, they needed him alive. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left my guard down". Dutch said brokenly. If he had went to look for Arthur, maybe nothing of this would have happened. He could have changed how this ended, but he just had to let his pride get the better of him.


End file.
